A control device provided under the floor of a railway vehicle needs to be airtight in order to prevent infiltration of dust and rainwater from the outside.
The vehicle control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is housed inside a vehicle control equipment casing having an opening in the ceiling, and the opening of the vehicle control equipment casing is connected to an opening in the bottom surface of a sealed room provided on the undersurface of the vehicle's framework. The railway vehicle control device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 includes inside the device a mechanism having a heat-radiating function while preventing infiltration of rainwater, and has a structure such that the mechanism containing a dividing protrusion (watertight weir) provided in the opening for preventing infiltration of rainwater does not protrude to the outside.